Incompris
by Sigrid72
Summary: Quand Teddy Lupin aime Victoire Weasley, et que Victoire Weasley aime Teddy Lupin, les choses pourraient ne pas se passer aussi simplement que ça en à l'air... OS TL/VW


_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, j'avoue la totale propriété de JKRowling (maitresse suprême des auteurs) sur ce couple et tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire._

_NdA :__ Deuxième fic... R&R = Enjoy =P ! _

.o°0°o.

En un dernier coup de rein, il se consuma en elle, sentant les muscles de la jeune femme se contractés autour de lui.

Se reposant quelques secondes sur elle, il reprit son souffle en respirant l'odeur de lilas de ses cheveux. Il se retira lentement, puis s'allongea à ses côtés, et elle vint -pour son plus grand bonheur- calée sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il adorait la contempler après l'amour. Une main autour de sa taille, il se délecta de la sensation de sentir son cœur à elle battre tout contre le sien, de sa peau encore collée contre la sienne, de ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait peut à peut, comme à chaque fois.

Belle. Elle était belle. C'était un fait, voilà tout. Intelligente aussi. Et maintenant sienne.

Le bonheur le submergea à cette idée. Il détailla encore une fois ce visage en forme de cœur, la souple et blonde chevelure uniformément lisse, ses petits seins jolies, ses courbes magnifiques.

Belle. En fait elle était même bien plus que ça. Mais aucun mot assez fort n'existait pour la décrire. Plus que belle, plus que magnifique, plus que tout. Parfaite. Et même bien plus encore.

Et comme à chaque fois, il s'endormit, ses lèvres embrassant son front délicat, sa tête imaginant au travers de ses paupières magnifiques les yeux gris qui le dévisagerait le lendemain. Ces même yeux qui, quelques minutes -probablement des heures- plus tôt le regardait avec cette lueur de profonde tristesse et de désir mélangée.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se laissa aller, en prononçant les mots les plus doux qu'il n'ai jamais dit.

Dans un soupir à peine audible, une personne aurait pu entendre "je t'aime", si elle ne dormait pas déjà.

.o°0°o.

Comme souvent, Victoire se réveilla seule, dans le très grand -et surtout très vide- lit de chambre des préfet-en-chefs. L'odeur de Teddy et la chaleur de son corps encore présents dans les draps. Elle enfouit alors sa tête dans son oreiller avant d'hurler tout son malheur en pleurant des torrents de larmes.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse du seul homme qui ne voulait d'elle que pour... ça.

Il était vrai que c'était agréable. Soit. Mais il était aussi vrai qu'il était encore plus douloureux de devoir faire face à chaque fois à ce matelas qui respirait leur intimité, leur odeur, et leur joie passée. Tout en faisant comme s'il n'était pas parti. Comme s'il tenait à elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle depuis trois mois ?

Relevant la tête, elle prit la même décision qu'à chaque fois. Elle ne verrait plus jamais Teddy. Non. C'était finit. Terminé. Il n'y aurait plus rien. Jamais.

...

Ou pas.

.o°0°o.

Deux jours plus tard, des gémissements confondus hantaient la même pièce, avant qu'un cri poussé à l'unisson plus fort que les autres ne fasse planer le silence.

Elle avait échoué. Encore.

Quand serait-elle assez forte pour ne pas succomber à ses caresses, à ses baisés et à ses sourires ô combien tentateurs ? Quand lui dira-t-elle qu'elle ne veux plus mourir dans bras, dans ses draps et dans ses regards. Quand pourra-t-elle mettre fin à son calvaire ?

Un mot lui traversa l'esprit. Elle le trouva parfaitement adapté à sa situation. Martyr. Esclave de son cœur. Soumise à son amour.

Elle ne pût empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue en pensant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été la seule à partager un moment privilégié avec Teddy hier soir.

.o°0°o.

Teddy Lupin se regardait attentivement dans la glace. Métamorphomage, il ne cessait de se demander tous les matins si l'apparence qu'il avait choisi était la bonne. Ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux verts pourrait rappeler ceux de son parrain, s'il n'avait pas hérité de la physionomie de son père, et du caractère de sa mère.

Poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, il se rendit dans sa chambre -ou plutôt devrait-il dire sa suite- d'un pas lent et mesuré.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, contemplant le parc -désert- ainsi que la vue splendide qu'il avait sur le lac sombre et calme.

La neige avait recouvert le château et sa périphérie depuis maintenant pratiquement un mois. Un sentiment de pureté s'échappait de ce paysage immaculé.

Sur un coup de tête, il prit son manteau à la hâte, et se mit en route pour aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Arrivé sur place, il aperçut Victoire, lisant au pied d'un conifère.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il n'y avait que Victoire pour avoir des idées aussi saugrenues ! Il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et en profita pour la contempler à son aise.

Ses joues étaient tout aussi roses. Son corps tout aussi sublime. Ses cheveux tout aussi soyeux. Ses lèvres tout aussi attirantes.

Inconsciente. Envoutante. Sensuelle. Et terriblement désirable.

Se ressaisissant, il fit racler sa gorge afin de lui signaler sa présence.

Levant les yeux de l'ouvrage -apparemment très intéressant-, elle perdi son sourire.

-Ah, tu es là, dit-elle simplement.

-Je peux m'assoir, demanda-t-il.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Non, tu as raison, dit-il, esquissant son plus beau sourire avant de venir s'installer.

Il regardait le ciel devenir plus sombre à mesure que le temps filait. Il ne se rappelait plus à quel moment il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui permettait d'humer à long trais l'odeur absolument exquise des cheveux de Victoire. Tout à coup, une légère brise glacée se leva, faisant frissonné la jeune fille.

-Tu as froid ? On peut rentrer si tu veux, demanda Teddy.

-Oui, je veux bien, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant.

Machinalement, il l'emmena dans la salle commune des Préfet-en-chefs avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. D'un accord tacite, ils s'assirent en face de l'imposante cheminée dans un canapé on ne peut plus confortable.

En poussant un soupir lasse, Victoire posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Teddy.

.o°0°o.

Au bout d'un moment, qui leur avait semblé des heures, tandis seulement douze petites minutes s'étaient écoulées, Victoire s'asseya correctement, puis, regardant Teddy dans le blanc des yeux, prit la parole.

-Je me demande, commença-t-elle, pourquoi tu...

Cherchant ses mots, elle s'interrompit. Allait-elle enfin se montrer à la hauteur de sa maison, et le questionner sur ça ? En serait-elle seulement capable ?

Le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança la força à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Prenant une inspiration, elle lui

demanda, les larmes aux yeux :

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu toujours ?

Il n'essaya pas de la contredire. Il savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Je ne te fuis pas, lui répondit-il. En tout cas pas toi, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

Il la regarda, puis essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Enfin, il détourna la tête et recommença à parler.

"-Ce que je fuis... c'est moi-même. Je fuis ce que je fais, ce que je pense avoir fait -de bien ou de mal." Il la regarda. "En réalité, je fuis ma culpabilité. Vois-tu, je... lorsque je te vois... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce que je t'ai fait. A tout ce que j'ai ressenti en le faisant."

Les yeux brillants, il se mit à fixer le plafond.

-Je veux dire... Enfin Victoire, je t'ai défloré ! s'emporta-t-il. Je fais l'amour avec toi pratiquement tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois, et... et... tu n'as que seize ans !

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie au juste ? À fleur de peau, elle était au bord d'une crise de nerd.

-Eh bien, je...

-Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris !

Elle se leva en se précipitant vers la porte. Rapidement. Très rapidement. Trop lentement pour Teddy. Il attrapa son épaule juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce, et la sera contre elle pendant qu'elle pleurait en hoquetant.

-Victoire, lui dit-il, je crois bien que tu n'as pas compris.

Elle sentit son sourire contre son cuir chevelu.

-Victoire...

Il lui releva le menton à l'aide de son index, et sécha -encore une fois- ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce. Il la fixait d'un air grave.

-Je t'aime, Vic.

La jeune fille sentit tout son être fondre, tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre ses lèvres à celles de Teddy.

Teddy immisça sournoisement le bout de sa langue jusqu'à la sienne. Il avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête ainsi que l'usage de ses jambes, la regardant avec ce regard plein de fossette qu'elle adorait tant. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille des phrases en la dirigeant vers le lit. Il avait des cheveux avec des reflets uniques. Il avait cette façon de soulevé le coin gauche de sa lèvre. Cette façon d'être. Cette façon de la rendre amoureuse.

Il était tout ce qu'elle avait. Il était tout ce qu'elle était.

Détachant avec peine ses lèvres de lui, elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura ceci :

-Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi.

Pour Teddy, ces mots avaient le goût d'un bonheur fraichement cueilli.

Le sien.

.o°0°o.

_Personnellement, je n'aime pas la fin... Verdict ?_


End file.
